The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Cape Primrose (Streptocarpus.times.hybridus Voss.) known by the name of Snow Bunting. This selection was developed for the commercial greenhouse industry as a flowering potted plant. Snow Bunting exhibits compact, vigorous growth, improved heat tolerance, and abundant flower production under progressive commercial practices. The flower color, shape and pattern offers a novel combination not previously available.
In 1978 an ideotype breeding program was initiated to improve the characteristics of Cape Primroses for commercial production. Weismoor Hybrids, J. Innes Hybrids, "Constant Nymph" Series, Oglevee's Bavarian Bells, and cultivars of unknown origin were intermated using conventional breeding procedures. F.sub.1 selections were selfed and the best progenies used as background parents for the ideotype. Breeding lines were established in each of the major color classes in the F.sub.3 generation. Selection criteria included floriferousness, good foliage quality and symmetrical compact habit. The pedigree of Snow Bunting is as follows: ##STR1##
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by leaf cuttings in the University of Wisconsin Department of Horticulture greenhouses in Madison, Wis., in 1981. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
This new cultivar was evaluated by a jury of industry specialists and professional plant breeders for aesthetic qualities, and screened though production trials for desireable propagation, production and flowering characteristics.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Madison, Wis. has a response time of about 11 weeks. This response time is measured from the potting of plantlets in a five inch pot to the time when the plant has six flowers. Anthesis was about 9 weeks after potting.